Anime Fandom
The Anime Community is widely seen as the toxic, opinionated, stuck-up, obsessive, overly-sensitive, whiny, conceited, petty, obnoxious and downright horrendous community of all time, even more so than the cartoon and meme communities combined. Examples of anime that killed this community If anybody asks: no, no one said these anime were bad, in fact, most of them are incredibly awesome, but they have the most toxic fandoms/hatedoms. *4Kids (Big Time) *Anime Elitists (EXTREMELY Big Time) *Anime Foreign Dubs *Anime Hatebase *Attack on Titan (Big Time) *Bakugan *Battle B-Daman *Beyblade (big time) **Valt Aoi **Tyson **Aiger *Bleach (Big Time) *Classic Anime (Big Time) *Date A Live **Kurumi Tokisaki *Darling in the Franxx (Big Time) **Zero Two (Really Big Time) *Dinosaur King *Doki Doki Literature Club! **Monika **Natsuki **Sayori **Yuri *Dragon Ball (EXTREMELY Big Time) **Dragon Ball GT Hatedom **Dragon Ball Kai Hatedom **Cell (Dragon Ball Z) **Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) **Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) **Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) **Pan (Dragon Ball GT) **Son Goku (Dragon Ball) **Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Ecchi Anime Fandom and Hatedom (Big Time) *Fairy Tail (Big Time) **Erza Scarlet *Fate series) *Guilty Crown the Animated series *Harem-themed Anime (Fandom and Hatedom) *Hentai Ironic Fandom *Hyperdimension Neptunia *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Big Time) **Joseph Joestar **Jotaro Kujo ** Robert E. O. Speedwagon *Kill La Kill Fandom *Shipgirl Fandom **Arpeggio of Blue Steel **Azur Lane **Kantai Collection *Love Live! **Maki Nishikino **Nico Yazawa **NicoMaki Fandom **YohaRiko Fandom **Yoshiko Tsushima *Moe *Monster Rancher (Anime) *My Hero Academia (Big Time) **Katsuki Bakugo **Minoru Mineta **Endeavor *Naruto series (Big Time) **Hinata Hyūga **Itachi Uchiha **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sasuke Uchiha *One Piece *One-Punch Man (Big Time) **Saitama (Extremely Big Time) *Persona (the Animated series) *Pokémon (Anime) (Big Time) **Ash Ketchum **Dawn(Pokemon) **Iris (Pokémon) **Max (Pokémon) **May(Pokémon) **Misty **Pikachu **Serena (Pokémon) **Team Rocket *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- **Rem *Sailor Moon *Seinen Anime (Fandom and Hatedom) *Senran Kagura *Shonen-themed Anime *Slice Of Life *Sonic X *Sword Art Online (Big Time) **Asuna **Kirito **Leafa **Silica **Sinon **Sugou *The Rising of the Shield Hero **Malty Melromarc *Thundercats (2011) *Transformers (Unicron trilogy) *The Powerpuff Girls (both PPGD Webmanga and Demashitta! PPGZ anime series) *TheTopTens (Really Big Time) *Tokyo Ghoul (Big Time) *Ultimate Muscle *Yandere Simulator *Yaoi *YouTube Commenters *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yuri Why It's Bad?! # This community is incredibly petty and insensitive. If you so much as mispronounce any Japanese word by even one syllable, refer to an anime as a cartoon, or criticize their favorite anime in the slightest form, they will harass you. # They cause flame wars everywhere, from the smallest of things in their beloved anime, from characters, to animation, to huge issues like their abilities, and rivalies. The most notorious being Goku and Vegeta, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. They cause petty rivalries which each other too. #Weeaboos. Enough said. #For the love of God, do NOT use international titles for anime. If you do, at least one person will "correct" you and insist you use the Japanese title instead. #They're so easily offended that it's pathetic. They fail to realize that acting like this will cause people to bully them even more, which will consequently make anime fans even more sensitive and it creates an endless cycle of ignorance and rude behavior. #'The elitists.' They think they're above all other members because they watch better anime or they watch it in Japanese instead of foreign-language dubs. They even insist that their opinions are facts, such as the quality of an anime. #*Mostly, the JoJo fandom is the worst offender. # Most members are hipsters who think they're special because they don't watch mainstream anime and only watch obscure titles. Contrary to their belief, they aren't. #The dub vs. sub debate. #They give anime a really bad reputation that it does not deserve. Because of this anime has the same reputation as the Sonic series. # They believe that Cory in the House is an anime and consider it to be the best anime ever when it wasn't even an anime to begin with since Cory in the House is a live-action Disney Sitcom. #*They also consider other things including real-life to be "animes" when they're made outside Japan. # They don't keep their embarrassing personal stuff to themselves and spread it in public, such as having dakimakura (anime body pillows) and try doing sexual stuff with it for everyone to see. To make this situation worse is that most of the characters are underage, thus making them borderline pedophiles. #They caused the haters to grow largely and now too much of the irrational anime haters are trying to ban anime. #Most of the elitists who watch anime with little to no fanservice attack people who watch school, Moe, Ecchi, Battle, Shonen, and Slice Of Life (its okay to like them as long if you're not doing anything bad). #The anime community on twitter. #Like the Modern Cartoon Network Hatedom, they only watch anime on anime piracy sites, and not on legal streaming services such as Netflix, Crunchyroll, Funimation, and more. They claim it's because of the small selection of anime on those sites, but there's a reason why certain shows and movies don't see the light of day outside of Japan. What they don't realize is that if they continue to pirate anime, studios won't be able to produce any more anime. #BEST GIRL debate, Some anime fans seemingly like their favorite female anime characters which refers them as Waifus! #They'll say you have a poor taste if you watch some anime that they don't like. #Most of the Ecchi haters think that only perverts and pedophiles watch Ecchi anime which is not true. #A lot of anime fans are extremely disrespectful to anyone who might like not anime for a specified reason, and usually they'll attack the person just for not liking anime. #'The classic anime elitists': They constitute the worst of nostalgia's in the internet, throwing hissy fits and obnoxious comments against modern versions of anime they love, and attacking people who praise them in the slightest. #This community, both classic and modern elitists, want any anime to be in their own image and will reject anything that doesn't go their way. Selfish much? #Some anime fans are a part of the toxic meme community. #Their actions are causing the anime industry itself and reputation to fall apart. #They are the biggest reason why Myanimelist's scoring system is flawed. #They worship DBZ, Attack on Titan, One Punch Man, Bleach, One Piece, The 4Kids Dub of Sonic X, Ultimate Muscle, and mostly Naruto and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure as the best animes ever even though they are not! #Because of these qualities, this is why they don't work for anime studios. #They also tend to put words like "trash" and "garbage" too much in the comments if something related in the community doesn't fit their taste. Good Qualities: #Not All members of the Anime community are toxic, there are some of them are sane and fine. #Some members of the community do agree to the Casual themed animes especially the genre is School, Moe, Ecchi-Harem, Isekai, Gijinka and Fanservice. #Some Anime fans or Otakus do cosplay of their favourate Anime characters. #Others do Nightcore remixes of non-Anime songs mostly Pop genre as well as putting their favourate characters on the remixes. #Meanwhile on Pixiv, DeviantArt, Zerochan and sometimes in Danbooru (or Safebooru) there are a lot of Anime artworks featured there and if there's NSFW artworks atleast they're filtered it with mature tags. ##Speaking of Anime fan-arts, some members of the Anime community do artworks of their favourate videogame and cartoon characters in Anime-art style. #A lot of fans do make good reviews on every Anime series they loved. #They are also against the Ironic memes like Cory and Shaggy memes. #Altough that the Community is seemingly toxic, the Hatedom is just as BAD! #Some of the Anime community pay respects to the people who died in the arson of Kyoto Animation studios. A lot of them made a tribute for the animes that they've been made. See Also *Weeaboo Fandom *Classic Anime Fandom *Anime Hatedom *Japan Ironic Hatedom Category:Fandoms Category:Weaboos Category:Elitists Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Communities Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Shipping Fandoms Category:Infuriating Communities Category:What Killed The Anime Community